


The Date

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Valentines Day 2021 [3]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Enola, Oneshot, this is so funny to me, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: I-I don't even KNOW how to summarise this oneUhh Check the tags I guess?
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: Valentines Day 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Date

"Enola, are you up there?" Tewkesbury calls out to her. His treehouse has become something of a sanctuary for her over the past weeks; not that he minds having her over. The rope being tossed down confirms his suspicions, and he rushes to climb upstairs.

She looks up at him from her book when he clambers inside. "How may I help you, Tewkesbury?"

He groans awkwardly, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he speaks. "Well I, I was just wondering if you, um, had a date for Valentines Day."

"Of course I do. February 14th."

"No I- Nevermind."

He climbs back down, cheeks flustered red.


End file.
